


Over the Moon

by missworld13



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missworld13/pseuds/missworld13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Eli Thompson and June experiencing his new automobile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Moon

'clink' 'clink'  
Pebbles hitting June's window was her sign to come down. Giddy, she quickly threw off her blanket, showing a fully dressed body. Elias Thompson had received a brand new automobile that day, and promised her the first ride in it.  
June hated sneaking around, and lying to her parents, but she also wished they would give Eli a chance. He was a good man, and she trusted him more than anyone else, even her sister. When he introduced himself two years ago, she knew there was something special about him.  
Quietly opening her bedroom window, she looked down and saw Eli smiling back up at her with that big toothy grin of his.  
A flush of warmth filled her cheeks, and she was happy he couldn't see her that well in the dark.  
Boy, did she love that goofy man, who always knew how to make her laugh. It had been that way since he first bumped into her on the boardwalk. Since then, they had been almost inseparable...although, most of their dates now consisted of midnight walks on the beach, and meeting up in darkened theaters.  
Wearing her favorite long, red dress that showcased her modest chest; she carefully climbed down the trellis to the soft ground, wet with dew. A slight summer breeze was in the air, and it tossed his dark brown hair around.  
"Are you ready?," Eli whispered in her ear, as he gently grabbed her hand.  
June's eyes adjusted to the dark, and she saw Eli's auto. Mentally noting the large back seat, she hurried towards it, and couldn't believe this was all his.  
After getting in, he turned to her, smiled, and said, "We're going deep in the woods tonight, love."


End file.
